


Mission Impossible

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M, Plot What Plot, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-22
Updated: 2002-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just love this scene from MI 2 and could not resist slipping our favorite characters into it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mission Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this scene from MI 2 and could not resist slipping our favorite characters into it.

The face of a mountain. The body of a man free climbing sheer rock, thousands of feet from the ground. The summit is merely feet away as a precarious handhold disintegrates and the man falls. He slides toward death before miraculously grabbing hold of a ledge. He hangs by his fingers, thousands of feet above the earth. Unconcerned that his life is in danger, James Ellison, Impossible Mission Force agent, laughs and takes time to enjoy the breathtaking view. 

His moment of reflection is disturbed by the appearance of a helicopter. It's large shadow hovers before him, a handsome longhaired man hanging out of its side, holding what appears to be a weapon in his hands. His chestnut curls whip around his smiling face and James feels a familiar warmth invade his groin. 

The man in the helicopter widens his legs and James sucks in air as his heightened sight zeroes in on the impressive package displayed so innocently before him. His fingers burn with the need to stroke the denim-encased flesh. So much so, the agent has to verbally remind himself that his fingers are the _only_ thing keeping him from certain death. 

"Soon, young one. Soon." 

James uses his brute strength to pull himself up on the ledge. As soon as this is accomplished, the helicopter turns toward the summit. The IMF agent follows the big black bird, his gaze still focused on the sexy stranger staring at him. 

Finally, James stands on the top of the mountain. He strips his dusty t-shirt off and stretches his arms above his head, ignoring the helicopter circling above him. He purposefully shows off his tanned physique, flexing the muscles of his broad shoulders and wide chest. With a small smile on his face, he leisurely runs his hands across his washboard abs before sliding them around to his rear and rubbing them over his rock hard ass. 

His ears block out the noise of the helicopter and zeroes in on the stranger's hitched breathing and accelerated heartbeat. His smile widens as he listens to the whispered curses. 

"Fuck! He's so goddamn... Shit! Just looking at him makes me want to.... " 

James turns to face the helicopter and stares at the young man. He licks his lips and strokes his hand across the large erection straining to burst free of his sweats. Another litany of curses bombards his ears and James laughs out loud. 

"You can cum anytime you want.... " James squints, reading the ID tag attached to the man's jacket. "... Mr. Blair Sandburg." 

"In fact, " Slipping his hand inside his sweats, the IMF agent brings his hardness to the brink of release. "I wouldn't mind a taste of your sweet cream right now." 

Before James can satisfy his hunger, an explosion splits the air and a small missile buries its nose in the rock several feet in front of him. The top flips open, waiting for James to retrieve its contents. 

Frowning, the large man watches the helicopter disappear into the distance, taking with it, the very sexy and very aroused, Blair Sandburg. 

"I know your name now, Chief. And you can bet your pretty face you'll be seeing me again real soon." James lifts a pair of highly sophisticated sunglasses out of the missile container. "And you can take that to the bank, babe. I will be fucking that fine ass of yours." 

James slips on the pair of sunglasses and sighs as another IMF mission is offered to him. 

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, requires you to recover a stolen item, designated Chimera...." 

The briefing finally concludes. "Should you or any member of your IM force be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow all knowledge of your actions." 

"Yadda, yadda, yadda." 

James grimaces as his superior's face reappears on screen. "And Mr. Ellison, the next time you go on vacation, please be good enough to let us know where you're going. This message will self-destruct in five seconds." 

James removes the glasses and tosses them into space. He watches as they explode in a puff of smoke and fire. 

"Next time I'm on vacation, you sure as hell won't find me." 

A sound distracts the IMF agent and he moves to the edge of the mountain. Looking down, he sees Blair Sandburg standing beside a small supply of camping gear. 

James slips his shirt back on and chalks his hands. "In fact, I'm not sure my vacation is quite over yet. I think I still have several days left." 

The man goes over the edge. "Several days to enjoy that delicious specimen of manhood down below." 

James begins his descent. "Your mission, Mr. Ellison, should you choose to accept it, is to get your dick off this mountain and into that hot ass waiting below." 

The IMF agent laughs at the sky. 

"Now that's a mission I find impossible to refuse." 

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
